20th Century Fox World-Universal Studios Great Over Fiesta
'''20th Century Fox World-Universal Studios Great Over Fiesta '''is a theme park based on 20th Century Fox and Universal Studios films. It is located in Albequeque, New Mexico. Attractions Production Central * Universal Horror House - A interactive walk-through/dark ride attraction focusing on horror films including The Shining, The Mummy, and Psycho, The Walking Dead, and "One Flu All Over The Loud House" from The Loud House. * Country Dancing Competition * Jazz House * E.T. Adventure * Rock N Roll Nighttime Spectacular * Pop Dancing Corner * Pop Rock Adventures Great Over Fiesta * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera * Sing: The Musical * Fast & Furious: Supercharged * Fast & Furious Stunt Coaster * Skull Island: Reign of Kong * Back to the Future: The Ride * Jaws: The Ride * Waterworld: A Live Stunt Show Spectacular * Night of the Museum: The Ride New York * Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man Sci-Fi City * Battlestar Galactica * The Incredible Hulk Coastrer * Robocop: The Ride (EMV Dark Ride) * Bill And Ted's Most Excellent Ride (HHN VERSION: Bill And Ted's Excellent Halloween Ride) * T2-3D: Battle Across Time Extinct-iversal Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park River Adventure - a flume water ride. Map info: Hop on a boat for a thrilling water plunging ending after you encounter dinosaurs and face with the hungry T-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park. Height restriction: 42”. * Pteranodon Flight – a kid-sized flying rollercoaster. Map info: Fly with the pteranodons around Jurassic Park. Theme: Pteranodon. Height restriction: 36’’-56’’. * Mr. DNA's Midway - an outdoor interactive midway game attraction area themed to Jurassic Park. * T-Rex Rampage! – a wooden rollercoaster themed to T-rex. Map info: Feel the fury of the king of the dinos! Theme: Tyrannosaurus Rex. Height restriction: 43". * Triceratops Hollercoaster - a triceratops-themed steel coaster. Theme: Triceratops. Height restriction: 45" * Dinosaurs Encounter – a meet-n-greet with costumed and animatronic Jurassic Park dinosaurs including the triceratops (like the one that used to be in Universal's Islands of Adventure), the velociraptor (like the one currently in Universal's Islands of Adventure), a stegosaurus, a brachiosaurus, a parasaurolophus, and a t-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park * De-Extinction: True Story - an interactive and educational show which talks about how and why is De-Extinction (bringing back extinct species) good for both environment and people, and it also explains what is De-Extinction and how it works. * Jurassic Park In The Dark - It is a dark water ride that opens during Halloween Horror Nights to make Jurassic Park: The Ride more scarier than the all-year round version. Theme: Jurassic Park and Halloween Horror Nights * Jurassic Park Discovery Centrer – an indoor interactive attraction. Theme: Jurassic Park and dinosaurs and prehistoric life Triva: This Billding Is Used For Houes For HHN * Jurassic Park: The Flying Dinosaur - A B&M Flying roller coaster themed to Jurassic Park. Height restriction: 73’’ Map info: In This Endless Fun Longest Flying Coaster by B&M. You Hop on to your "Pterosaur" For One Dinoride through Jurassic Park * Dino Bumpers – a family-friendly Dinosaur Themed bumper car attraction themed to Jurassic Park.Theme: Height restriction: 45." Universal Express available?: Yes * Raptor Encounter - a small area where visitors can take photos with an animatronic Velociraptor. Map info: Come face to face with one of the most fascinating and dangerous predators of the past. Universal Express available?: No. * Dino-Soarin - A Dumbo like ride located at the Jurassic Park area of the park allows guests to pilot their Pteranodons, either soaring up into the sky or plunging down into the shadows. Map info: TBA Universal Express available?: Yes * Camp Jurassic - A children's play area centered around an imported 50-foot (15 m) tall Banyan tree. Universal Express available?: No. The Great Valley * Journey Through The Land Before Time * The Land Before Time Flume Adventure * The Land Before Time Energy Adventure Tooniversal Gateway to Adventure * Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls * Popeye's Rapids * Yellow Submarine Minion Park * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem * Minions: Road to VillainCon Springfield: Homer's Neighborhood * Bart Simpson's Skatepark Spin - A Gerstlauer spinning roller coaster That Has The Same Layout To Pandemonium At Six Flags Parks. Height restriction: 42” Map Info: TBA * Itchy and Scratchy The Ride ! - A MACK Rides Wild Mouse Coaster * The Twisted Treehouse Of Horror - A Skyline Attractions Skywarp. Opening: Fall 2018, the same time of the 30th annual Treehouse of Horror * Stu's Disco Coaster! - A MACK Rides Launched Indoor/Outdoor Roller Coaster Map info: TBA. . Height restriction: 47” (HHN VERSION:The Simpsons Treehouse Of Horror Coaster !) * Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl - A flying saucer themed ride Map info: TBA. Theme: Kang and Kodos from The Simpsons Springfield: Krustyland * The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos * Krustyland Main Entrance * Krustyland Main Street ("The America of 1895 at Today's Prices!") * Mt. Krustmore * Itchy and Scratchy Land Main Entrance * Unoriginal Log Ride * Krusty's One-Plate-Maximum Buffet * Krusty's Waterless Waterslide * Poochie's Half-Pipe ("Warning: Pipe may be less than one-half") * Krusty's Giant Wheel ("Not affiliated with "Ferris Wheel" brand amusement wheels") * Scratchy's Cat-anooga Spew-Spew * Sleeping Itchy's Castle * Scratchy's Flea-Dip Dipper-Flipper ("Voted Krusty's Worse Ride!") * Krusty's Spit 'n' Watch Aerial Gondolas * Krusty's Wet-and-Smokey Stunt Show * Captain Dinosaur's Pirate Rip-off * Happy Little Elves in Panda-Land * The Tilt 'N' Spew * The Change-Loser * Krusty's Dine-in-the-Sky Food Needle ("No elevator") * Krusty's L.A. Traffic Jam * The Dragon Boat Ride * Castle-Resembling Stadium * Gazebo just north of the Dragon Boat Ride * It's a Long, Long Line! * Krusty's Haunted Condo ("Visit our 999 Unhappy Teen Employees!") * The Tooth Chipper (Slated for Demolition) * Krusty's Deathbowl Jalopy Rush ("Race your friends to Krusty-infornia!") * Krusty's Futuristic Rootin' Tootin' BBQ Review 3000! * Krustyland Studios * Duff Pavilion ("Where fake ID's get you beer.") * Sea Captain's Quesy-Time Lagoon Ride * Krustyland Hotel * The Krusty Karousel * Death Drop * Moe's Tunnel of Shame and Rejection * Radioactive Man: The Ride * The Screamatorium of Dr. Frightmarestine * Apu's Concession Stand * Madam Manjula's Future Looker-After * Get Probed by Kang and Kodos! Goiky * Battle for Dream Island: The Ride Throughout The Series - A joystick-operated vehicle dark ride. Map info: Choose a contestant to go through the series to win at the last episode. * IDFB: The Ride - A 3D hybrid ride based on the current season of BFDI Theme: IDFB Opening Date: January 4th, 2017 Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes * Cake At Stake - A swing ride themed to Cake at Stake Theme: Cake at Stake Game from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Replaced: TBA * Firey's Handglider Adventure - A roller coaster themed to Firey silimar to SkyRush at Hersheypark Theme: Firey from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes * Leafy's YoyleCars - A bumper car ride Theme: Leafy from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Replaced: TBA * Dream Island - A kids water play area Theme: Dream Island from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: No * FreeSmart's Jeep Escape! - A kids coaster Theme: Pencil, Match, Bubble and Ruby from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Pandora * Avatar: Flight of the Passage * Na'vi River Journey Blue Sky Land * Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall * Rio: A Bird's Journey * Snoopy's Grand Adventure - A ride which is a mix of a motion simulator, launched roller coaster, and dark ride. * Charlie Brown's Kite Flyers * Lucy's Crabby Taxi * Linus' Blanket Flight * Sally Brown's Love Stuff * Peppermint Patty Jungle Coaster * Marcie's House * Schroeder's Music of Magic * Frieda's Naturally Inverted Coaster * Violet and Patty's Gantry Carts * Franklin's Scavenger Hunt * Shermy's Adventure * Pigpen Roadsters * The Little Red-Haired Girl's Summer Camp * Woodstock Flyers Far Far Away * Shrek's 4-D Adventure * Enchanted Airways * Puss in Boots' Giant Journey * Shrek Merry Fairy Tale Journey Madagascar * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure * Madagascar Mad Pursuit * All Hail Exiled Julien: The Ride Super Nintendo World Mushroom Kingdom * Princess Peach's Castle Inner Space * Star Fox: The Ride Splatoon * Splatoon: Back to... Riding? Pop Star Playland * Kirby Round Ride * Wet play area Zelda's Kingdom * Hyrule Castle attraction Worldwide Odyssey * Super Mario Odyssey: The 4D Experience Donkey Kong Island * Donkey Minecart Coaster * Jungle play area YouTube Poop World Hotel Mario World The Castle of the King Dr. Robotnik Area I.M. Meen World MLP Zone Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:20th Century Fox